Damage Control
by Nuwanda
Summary: Gojyo's stepmother, a crazy yet prominent yakuza henchwoman, forces her stepson at gunpoint to have sex with Hakkai, the traitorous accountant they're holding hostage, or die with him.  AU.


Written for a prompt on live journal. Gojyo/Hakkai. Fuck-or-die AU. Gojyo's stepmother, a crazy yet prominent yakuza henchwoman, forces her stepson at gunpoint to fuck the traitorous accountant they're holding hostage (Hakkai).

He wasn't sure how it happened. Wasn't sure _what_ had happened. He stared at Hakkai, whose beautiful skin was a mess of blood and bruises. One eye swollen shut. If he didn't get medical attention soon, he might lose it.

Gojyo looked wordlessly up at his mother, who was smiling. The bitch was _smiling_. "What the fuck is going on." His voice came out dry, hoarse.

"Oh. I take it then that you didn't realize what our little friend was up to?"

Gojyo looked from his mother to Hakkai, on his knees on the floor, arms behind him, bound at the wrists. His mother bent down so she was level with Hakkai, cupping his chin, face pressed to his in a mockery of affection. " Our little cutie here has been embezzling funds."

For some reason, Gojyo didn't feel surprised. Despite that calm demeanor, he somehow had always known Hakkai was capable of crazy things. Dangerous things. Only this time it looked like he had gotten himself in far over his head, and Gojyo wondered what the hell kind of background the accountant had that would prompt him to fuck with the yakuza.

He became aware that his mother was watching him intently, that look he'd so quickly grown accustomed to as a child. It had never been the watchful gaze of a mother concerned for her child's well-being. No. Ever since he could remember, his mother's eyes had been cold. Calculating. And right now, she was trying to calculate just how much more sick enjoyment she could get out of this situation. For as much as it must have pissed her off to find out that her money had been stolen, killing Hakkai would give her no end of pleasure. Gojyo was surprised to find how sick he felt at that thought…..killing Hakkai. He knew he liked the man. He'd always liked him. That simple smile had brought more happiness to him than he could remember feeling in….God, who knew how long. But it still surprised him how tightly his gut clenched when he thought of Hakkai dying. And knowing his mother, it would be a slow, torturous death. His mother would want that, need it even….prolonging Hakkai's death would make her as happy as a fat housecat.

He met his mother's gaze, level and cool. "What." His tone was curt. He knew it wouldn't help the situation if she saw his upset, but he couldn't help it. Sure enough, her smile widened.

"Why, Gojyo…you seem upset. I didn't realize you and Hakkai were so close." She caressed Hakkai's cheek, and Gojyo saw him stiffen as those pink-lacquered nails dug ever so lightly into his flesh.

"We aren't." Damage control….he didn't see a way he could help Hakkai at all, but if his mother thought that there was something between them, this could only get far, far worse for the man. He was surprised though to see the look on Hakkai's face at those words. A slight flicker of pain in his uninjured eye, lips twitching downward. The redhead wondered if he had been misinterpreting Hakkai's actions all these months. The man had seemed nothing more than politely friendly. There had been vague flirtations, sure, but he'd thought that he must have imagined them. But there was no mistaking the way Hakkai's face had just fallen.

Unfortunately, his mother had seen it, too, and her smile turned wicked, predatory. She knew she had them, and he eyed her warily, already feeling his hackles rising, ready for a fight.

"Really?" She continued stroking Hakkai's cheek, softer now. "…it doesn't look that way to me." And leaning in, she pressed her lips to Hakkai's cheek.

"Don't." The word burst forth before he could stop it, and he winced inwardly. Those eyes, a light brown so different from his own, returned their gaze to his.

"…._don't_?" Her voice was soft, dangerous in its amusement. "Tell me, Gojyo…..why is that?"

He tried hard not to swallow, to control his reactions. So far, he hadn't been having much luck with that. "….you're already going to kill him. Why tease him?"

"Because I want to." The response was immediate, matter-of-fact. And really, he hadn't needed to ask. He knew very well that his mother loved to play with her food. But he'd needed a reason, and it seemed a very important one to him, whether his mother cared or not. "But if you have a problem, Gojyo…."

He was silent. If he said anything else, he would only make things far worse for Hakkai. Hakkai…..that one, uninjured green eye was staring straight at him, and Gojyo couldn't help but meet that gaze. Those eyes had always captured him, so lovely, such a deep, drowning green. Seeing the bloody mess of his other eye shot another pang deep in his gut, and he wanted nothing more than to grab Hakkai, drag him from the room, put him on the waiting bike and get him to the nearest doctor. They wouldn't make it past the door. Hell, he probably wouldn't even get Hakkai to his feet before his mother's henchmen would be upon them.

"Gojyo?"

Unwillingly, his attention snapped back to his mother, who was watching him with a smile on her face. She was obviously enjoying this, the sick bitch. "Yes, mom." His voice was still wooden.

"Would you like him?"

He stared, not understanding. "Would I…..what?"

She sighed, as though she couldn't believe what a stupid son she had. "Would you like him." Repeating the words slowly, as though to a dimwitted child.

"…like…him?" Gojyo wasn't sure what she meant, though he thought he had a pretty good idea, a horrible feeling creeping up the back of his neck, and he didn't want to believe it.

"Yes, Gojyo. I'm giving him to you."

He'd been right. Oh God, he'd been right. He had no response, but it didn't matter, for she spoke up before he could answer. "Yes, I think I'd very much like to see you take him."

He stared. He knew his mother was twisted. She had always enjoyed killing more than was natural…not that enjoying killing was natural….but even killing children was fun to her. When his older brother had gotten killed on a job, she hadn't batted an eye, and Jien had been the one she loved. Damn, he couldn't imagine how she'd react when _he _died. _Was_ there an emotion that was less than nothing?

But that didn't matter right now, not with Hakkai on the floor and his mother still staring at him, waiting for an answer that he couldn't begin to give. She was just…..messed up. But _this_….wanting to watch your son fuck someone….especially someone you were going to kill the next day…that was just….._wrong_.

"I…..I…." _How do you respond to that? _And Hakkai was still staring at him, his expression inscrutable, and Gojyo remembered the way his face had fallen before, and couldn't say a word.

"I want you to fuck him, Gojyo." Again, that tone, as though he were slow, stupid, and did she honestly think he didn't understand? How could she not realize how truly messed-up this all was and oh-God, the thought of sex with Hakkai was really, really hot, and fuck, that made him messed-up too. He should be thinking of other things right now, and he _was _thinking of other things, like getting Hakkai the fuck out of there, but still, in the back of his mind, there was that hint of arousal, the thought that damn, Hakkai was really fucking pretty, even all bruised and bloody like that, and damn, that was fucked up. _He _was fucked up. _Fuck._

"Gojyo."

He somehow managed to tear his eyes from Hakkai, looking up at his mother. She was no longer smiling. Her mouth was set in a straight line, her eyes deadly serious.

"You are going to do this."

He opened his mouth. "Why?" The word came out soft, dry, weak, and he knew he couldn't win.

"Because I want you to." And he could tell by her voice that he wasn't going to get any more answer than that. "You _will_ do this, Gojyo, or you'll die with him."

His eyes widened. _She's crazy. She's completely fucking crazy_. Not that her killing him was really that surprising….she'd never cared for him…..but to kill him for not having sex? Having sex in front of her? With a man she was going to kill? He couldn't fathom it. He forced the thoughts through his head, repeating the situation again and again, trying to make it seem real. The room was somewhat hazy before him. The only thing that he could see plainly was Hakkai, whose eye was now clear, the look on his face almost stricken, and Gojyo suddenly felt horribly ill. He swayed on his feet, a hand reaching and grabbing the edge of the desk for support.

"Now, Gojyo."

One thought pushed its way past all the others: that if he did this, it bought him more time. More time alive, time he could use to find a way to rescue Hakkai. Dead he could do nothing. And even if Hakkai hated him for it, at least the man would be free.

Gojyo managed to take a slow, albeit shaky, breath, releasing the table, and moved towards Hakkai, sinking to his knees in front of him. He began to reach for him, then paused. Hakkai was watching him closely. The look in his eye wasn't happy, but he wasn't upset. At least as far as Gojyo could tell. He dared to reach out, brushing Hakkai's hair back, gently rubbing some blood from his face, away from his eye, dared to speak up, though his voice was no more than a whisper. "…..if I do this, will you hate me forever?"

"His 'forever' lasts until tomorrow; I don't think it matters."

The words stung, stabbing him in the heart, his eyes shutting tight. Opening them, he realized that both of Hakkai's eyes were visible now, after he'd wiped the blood away. There was a look in those green drowning pools, a look of understanding. "It's okay." That voice. Had it really only been six hours since he'd heard it? It had been so cheerful and sweet then. Now it was soft and serious, and though it still rubbed at his skin like velvet all he could hear was that caring in his voice.

"….are you sure?"

Hakkai nodded, which must have hurt. "I'm sure."

Gojyo stroked his cheek, shifting closer. Then he paused, glancing up at his mother, who had been watching the proceedings with great amusement. "…is it alright if I move his hands in front of him?"

"I'm not untying him."

He couldn't help glaring at her before turning back to Hakkai. "….I'm gonna move your hands….okay? You'll have to shift. Can you sit back?" Hakkai nodded, and Gojyo put his hand behind Hakkai's back, supporting him as he sat down. Gently, carefully, Gojyo helped Hakkai shift his arms beneath him, pulling them beneath his knees and up in front of him. "Okay. That should be more comfortable."

"Thank you." And Hakkai truly sounded as if he meant it. He even smiled at Gojyo, and as always, that smile made his heart beat a little faster. _Fucked up. _He moved again, trying to get them both as comfortable as they could be on the floor, but his mother stopped him before he could get that far.

"No, Gojyo." He looked up at her, irritated. This whole situation just stank, and the constant interruptions only made it worse. She smiled at him, pointing. "On the desk."

He stared for a moment, but honestly at this point, he was running out of disbelief. He turned to Hakkai, who simply looked resigned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

He sighed, carefully helping Hakkai to his feet and over to the desk. "This may hurt. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." The constant reassuring made him feel even worse, knowing that Hakkai didn't blame him when he could have seen this coming, _should_ have seen this coming. Not that he really could have. How could he have known Hakkai was going to embezzle money_? I mean, I knew he was fucked up but not _this _fucked up!_

Carefully, Gojyo scooped Hakkai up and set him on the desk. He did it as gently as possible but still saw Hakkai wince. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." He knew Hakkai didn't want to hear him apologize, still he couldn't help it; but before he could say any more, Hakkai's mouth was on his. Gojyo stood frozen with surprise. Hakkai was being forced into this….he didn't have to do anything except lay there and take it. Yet he was kissing Gojyo liked he wanted it…..like he wanted _him_. The thought sent a shot of heat straight to his groin and he was kissing back, hands grabbing Hakkai's shoulders until he felt a wince of pain and immediately released him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to." His voice was breathless.

Hakkai shook his head. "Doesn't matter." And he kissed him again. His lips were as soft as Gojyo had imagined, had ever dreamed, though Hakkai kissed more forcefully than Gojyo thought he would, and the contrast was _incredibly _sexy.

After that it was impossible to stop. Gojyo pressed forward, a hand nudging Hakkai's knee, spreading his legs wider so he could get between them. Hakkai managed to get his arms around Gojyo's neck, a hand tugging at his hair, and Gojyo couldn't help a little cry. He thanked God it was muffled into Hakkai's mouth; his mother's eyes were already boring into his back, _without_ any moaning and groaning…..and he was sure he couldn't hold that back for long. Not when Hakkai felt so damn good.

He slipped his hand lower between them, fumbling with the buttons of Hakkai's pants. He could feel the erection straining against the soft fabric and it made him moan softly, knowing that Hakkai truly did want him. He pressed down, palming Hakkai through the fabric, earning a little gasp in return. Damn, Hakkai's sex noises were hot. And then he realized, these _weren't _Hakkai's sex noises. These were _pre_-sex noises. And if these noises were already so sexy, he couldn't imagine how good Hakkai would sound in a few minutes.

Hakkai pressed upwards into his hand, seeking more contact, and he realized that he had become distracted. "Sorry." He resumed working at the catches on Hakkai's pants, managing to get them undone and slipping his hand inside.

"_Oh_." The word was soft and breathy. Gojyo loved the sound of it. Hakkai's skin was as silky as his voice, only so much more forbidden. He wrapped his hand around Hakkai's shaft, giving him a slow, smooth stroke, coaxing forth a low moan. He kissed the man softly.

"You're beautiful."

Hakkai looked up at him through long brown lashes, surprise evident despite the haze of lust visible there. Gojyo stroked his cheek, repeating the words. "_You're beautiful_."

A small smile spread across Hakkai's face, and he leaned up to kiss Gojyo. "I'm glad you think so." The words were so soft, the conversation kept between the two of them.

Gojyo smiled back, so happy to see that smile on Hakkai's face. He traced his cheek again. "I always have."

"Really?" Hakkai's smile grew. "You should have said something."

"Nah, you know me." He was relaxing now that he'd seen that smile, his heart no longer racing as it had been. Well, it was still racing, but in the good way. In a way only related to Hakkai's body beneath him. This felt normal, as if they were having an everyday conversation in the office, just a typical conversation. Well….typical for _them_. "Gotta wait until the time when it'll make the biggest splash."

"Like when it's a matter of life or death?"

"Exactly. You know me well." He kissed Hakkai again, deeply now, hand slipping into his hair. He felt Hakkai's arms tighten around his back and he fervently wished they were free, unfettered, for he longed to feel those hands in his hair, on his skin, everywhere.

"Mm….though I don't think telling me I'm beautiful was part of the agreement…"

"Hmm?" Gojyo was too busy nibbling along Hakkai's jaw line to really hear the comment.

"You were only told you had to fuck me…you were never instructed to give me compliments."

"Mmm….." He moved up to Hakkai's ear, murmuring "…do you object?" The words whispering across his ear.

"…not really, no."

"Good." He gently nipped Hakkai's earlobe, eliciting a sharp gasp, smiling at the noise. "You make the sexiest noises ever, you know that?"

"Ah….no…" His head was tipped back now, the long expanse of his throat exposed to Gojyo, ivory flesh gleaming, and Gojyo couldn't resist kissing it.

"You do." The words were mumbled against Hakkai's throat as he kissed him again. "Your whole voice is sexy."

"Gojyo…" His tone was embarrassed but pleased. Smiling, Gojyo kissed him again.

"See? Everything. All the little things you say."

Hakkai's cheeks were pink; he smiled up at Gojyo. "Shut up and take your clothes off."

That caught Gojyo by surprise. He stared at Hakkai in disbelief and then laughed. "Yes, sir." He gave Hakkai a chance to remove his arms, carefully helping him to avoid excess strain on his arms, and sat up. Hakkai was smiling at him. That smile. It was getting harder and harder to remember that there were people watching when Hakkai looked at him that way. He realized for the first time that he still had his heavy leather jacket on, shedding it so quickly that his arms got tangled, and he heard a snicker behind him. He chose to ignore it. His stupid mother wasn't important now, or ever. Only Hakkai was.

Speaking of Hakkai…..he shifted impatiently beneath Gojyo, silently reminding the redhead that he was waiting. Gojyo smiled. "Sorry."

"You should be," Hakkai reprimanded, mouth curving. "I've been waiting."

Gojyo laughed, fingers working at the buttons of his shirt, sliding the deep red fabric off his shoulders, letting it slip to the floor. "Better?" He was a little nervous. For all his insanity, Hakkai was still so…button-down…so conservative. Gojyo's skin, like so many yakuza, was laced with tattoos. He couldn't quite remember when he'd gotten the first one….twelve, thirteen years old? He felt a bit awkward. Hakkai's gaze was so intense, as if he was trying to memorize Gojyo's skin…every line, every little mark.

He shifted nervously. "…what."

"Nothing." Yet Hakkai couldn't take his eyes off them. "I've thought about these before. Wondered what kind you had."

"I….you knew I had them?"

"Most yakuza do."

"Oh…..right." He felt incredibly silly. Hakkai looked up at him, smiled.

"I like them."

"Yea?" Gojyo was blushing; he couldn't help it.

"Yes. Especially this one." Hakkai's hands, still bound, reached up and touched the tattoo right over Gojyo's heart. It was two koi, one red and one green, forming a circle.

Gojyo had to be neon red now; he could feel his cheeks burning. "I…..thanks."

"Koi are a symbol of endurance, you know." Hakkai's gaze left the tattoo, moving up, eyes locking with Gojyo's once more. "And love."

Gojyo swallowed. "…yea.."

"And this is over your heart." Hakkai's hand was still over the koi marking, warm on Gojyo's flesh. "Is it meaningful to you?"

"…you could say that."

Hakkai smiled. "Okay." Stretching up, he kissed Gojyo again. "I won't ask."

"But.." but Hakkai cut him off with another kiss. "Hush."

"…did you just 'hush' me?"

"I did."

"….hey…"

"And take your pants off."

"….." Silent for a long moment, Gojyo slid off the desk, fixing Hakkai with a steely look. "I'm not doing this because you told me to; I'm doing it cuz I want to."

"Of course you are."

"I am. This whole ordering-me-around thing isn't cool."

"I apologize, Gojyo-sama."

"Hey…" Gojyo paused midway through undoing his jeans. "I didn't mean for you to do that."

"Do what, Gojyo-sama?" Hakkai was smiling at him.

"That. None of that 'sama' shit."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Gojyo-san."

"Quit it, Hakkai."

Hakkai laughed. "Sorry."

"Damn straight you are." He unzipped his jeans, kicking his shoes off as he slid the pants off his hips and down, toeing his socks off as he stepped out of the pants and kicked them aside. He was vaguely aware of the guards going through his jacket, the holster he'd abandoned, removing his gun, but he didn't want to think about it right now. He could come back to that later.

Hakkai was looking him slowly up and down with a boldness that Gojyo would never have expected from him. Though, upon closer examination, the brunette was blushing, the boldness clearly a struggle for him. He caught Gojyo looking at him, smiling at him, and the flush on his cheeks grew. "…what."

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Gojyo opened his arms, gesturing to himself. "Still approve?"

Hakkai managed a nod, swallowing. "I do."

It made Gojyo feel so good, seeing that blush, seeing Hakkai nod. He moved to the desk, returning to Hakkai's side, hand reaching to cup his face. "We should get you undressed."

Hakkai smiled. "That sounds good."

"I agree." He shifted his attention to the man's slacks. They were already undone, so it was easy to tug both pants and boxers carefully down, discarding shoes as well.

"Socks too, please."

Gojyo looked up at Hakkai, smiling. "Have a problem with socks?"

"I have a problem with having sex with nothing but socks on, yes."

Gojyo laughed. "I get your point." He gently tugged Hakkai's socks off, moving up to kiss him. "Though truth be told, you'd still look sexy, even with them on."

Hakkai blushed even more. "Shuttup."

"No." He climbed carefully atop Hakkai once again, giving him another kiss to silence him. "I'm going to make love to you now." Somehow he knew that Hakkai would appreciate the term 'make love' far more than any other he could use. And he was right. The smile that spread across Hakkai's face was absolutely beautiful.

"Please." The brunette once again wrapped his bound arms around Gojyo's neck.

"Here." Gojyo brushed two fingers softly against Hakkai's lips. "Suck." Hakkai complied, tongue teasing along Gojyo's fingers before sucking them fully into his mouth. Gojyo's eyes slipped half shut at the sensation, Hakkai's tongue teasing along his fingers.

"Okay…okay. 'S'enough."

Obediently, Hakkai stopped, and Gojyo shifted, one knee nudging Hakkai's legs farther apart, slipping his hand between Hakkai's legs. His now moist fingertip teased against Hakkai's tight entrance before carefully pressing in.

He heard Hakkai's breath catch, and paused. "You okay?" His voice uncertain.

Hakkai nodded. "Yes….yes, I'm fine." But his voice was breathless, tight sounding.

"…..you ever done this before?"

There was only a moment's hesitation before Hakkai shook his head. "Not….this. Not with a man."

Gojyo felt another surge of anger and sorrow wash over him. "Dammit, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Your first time shouldn't have to be like this."

"Gojyo, shut up."

And he did. He was too surprised to do anything else, staring down at Hakkai, who smiled up at him.

"Its with you. That makes it okay." His hand stroked Gojyo's hair, tangling in the long red strands. "More than okay."

This time, Gojyo didn't even hear the snort of laughter from behind them. The words hit straight to his heart, and he surged forward, kissing Hakkai deeply, free hand slipping into his hair, cupping the back of his head to support him as they kissed.

Hakkai nipped his lip, tugging gently, and he gave a little moan, finger pressing in deeper. It coaxed a gasp from Hakkai, whose hands caught in long red hair. His touch burned like fire. Gojyo hadn't truly had his hair touched in years. His brother, Jien, would brush it when he was young, since his mother had no interest in things of that sort, and it had really been the only caring influence he'd had in his life. Since then, it had never particularly mattered whether any girl or other touched his hair, because he'd never had any real emotional relationship with any of them. But now…

Hakkai was special. Special in a way he couldn't remember ever feeling. And he was going to lose him the very next day.

This knowledge only added a higher level of desperation to the entire act, and he kissed Hakkai with more urgency. Hakkai pressed back with just as much fervor, a leg wrapping around Gojyo's waist. Gojyo nipped at Hakkai's lower lip, tugging gently, eliciting a gasp from the brunette. As gently as he could, he pressed in a second finger, stretching Hakkai slowly, carefully.

"That's enough, Gojyo."

The sound of his mother's voice grated on him, like fingernails on a chalkboard. "Nearly ready, mom."

"You should be _more _than ready by now. I've let you two have your fun, and as entertaining as your little conversation has been, it wasn't part of your instructions. Get on with it."

His jaw clenched. He looked down at Hakkai, who didn't look upset in the least, which only made Gojyo angrier. Hakkai was the one suffering; he should be furious. Yet here he lay, looking calm and peaceful. _Maybe he really _is_ crazy._

"I'm sorry," Gojyo said softly. Hakkai smiled.

"It's fine."

Gojyo shook his head. "You are a crazy motherfucking bastard." He removed his fingers, a hand spreading Hakkai's legs wider and positioning himself between them. He hesitated, very unhappy with the situation, but there was nothing to be done about it. Any further objections would only make it worse. Looping a hand beneath Hakkai's knee to steady him, he slowly, carefully slid into Hakkai.

The brunette hissed as he was breached, the soft sound the only sign that he was in any pain, and Gojyo froze, unmoving. "Its okay," Hakkai said. "I'm fine." But his words were tight, carefully controlled.

"Stop lying." Still, Gojyo pressed forward, easing the rest of the way in. God, Hakkai was tight, hot and tight and his hands found Gojyo's shoulders, clinging a little harder than they should have, but Gojyo didn't care; Hakkai was hurting, he could hold Gojyo as hard as he needed to.

"Its okay," he whispered, a hand stroking Hakkai's hair. "I've got you."

Hakkai looked up at Gojyo, obviously surprised by the words, but they brought the faintest smile to his face, and that was enough for Gojyo.

"I've got you." And he kissed Hakkai's forehead.

Slowly, Hakkai's deathgrip on Gojyo began to ease up, his entire body relaxing.

"How're you doing?"

"I…okay. I feel okay." Hakkai shifted experimentally beneath Gojyo, who bit his lip at the feeling of that soft body moving beneath his, that tightness enveloping him.

"Are you sure…"

"Dammit, Gojyo, just move."

Gojyo blinked in surprise, then smiled. "If you say so." He gave his hips an experimental roll, and was rewarded with a little gasp. He paused, looking down at Hakkai, gauging whether that gasp was good or bad. Hakkai was looking up at Gojyo through lowered lashes, cheeks flushed, the light pink looking so lovely against that pale porcelain skin. But there was no trace of pain on his face. That flush was a good one. Still….he stroked Hakkai's cheek. "Still okay?" Hakkai nodded.

"Don't stop."

Gojyo nodded. He wasn't going to question anymore. He thrust again, setting up a slow, steady rhythm…but he knew he'd never be able to keep to it. Hakkai felt too good, and now he was beginning to respond in kind. His hands gripped Gojyo's shoulders, leg still wrapped around Gojyo's waist. Gojyo still had his hand hooked beneath Hakkai's other knee….he moved, wrapping Hakkai's other leg around his waist as well, shifting their positions and bringing them closer together.

Hakkai moaned at the transition, and Gojyo damn nearly lost it, hips snapping forward harder. "S….sorry."

Hakkai shook his head, hair falling into his eyes, sticking to his damp forehead. "Don't be….s'good." His legs tightened about Gojyo, heels digging into his back hard enough to hurt.

Gojyo slipped a hand between them, finding Hakkai's shaft. He was hard and wet, already dripping precum, and it felt as though it wouldn't be long before he came. Gojyo felt a wave of disappointment. He knew this had to end, but he didn't want it to. He wanted to stay here with Hakkai, in this moment. Once it ended…..it would be lost. Everything would be lost. Hakkai would be lost.

He suddenly felt a slap on his cheek and looked down at Hakkai, surprised. Green eyes were looking up at him, gaze steely. "Don't get distracted. You're here. We're both here. Don't think about anything else."

Gojyo was too surprised to react for a moment, then smiled. "Okay." He kissed Hakkai. "I'm sorry."

"You should be." Hakkai was smiling. "Now kiss me, dammit."

"Yes, sir." Kissing Hakkai, hand kneading the man's thigh as he resumed their pace, but Hakkai tugged at him.

"Harder, Gojyo."

"…..you know, I think I changed my mind. Order me around as much as you want."

"Oh, yes?" Hakkai was laughing.

"Yea. Do it all you want."

It seemed that Hakkai couldn't stop laughing. "Why is that?"

"Its sexy."

"Mm…..well in that case….." he leaned in to whisper in Gojyo's ear. "Fuck me, Gojyo. Hard."

Gojyo moaned. He had never enjoyed being ordered around….he'd gotten far too much of it from his own mother…..but this…..this was hot. "Fuck." And he thrust into Hakkai, hard. The man cried out, grip on Gojyo tightening.

"Oh, Gojyo….I can't…."

Gojyo's only response was to kiss him, hard and deep, and then Hakkai cried out again as he came. Gojyo continued to pump him, wanting to make the moment last as long as it could. He looked down at Hakkai, cheeks flushed, head tipped back, breath coming heavily. Then, Hakkai lifted his head, looking up at the redhead through a fringe of brown hair and breathed one word. "_Gojyo_."

And that did it. Gojyo's orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. His thrusts became erratic as he rode out the feeling, finally coming to a slow, shuddering halt, his own forehead resting against Hakkai's.

He felt the tentative touch of fingers running through his hair, and he looked up to meet those familiar green eyes, smiling at him. He couldn't help it. He kissed Hakkai with desperate, bruising force. Who knew if this would be their last moment together? He could feel a pain in his chest and he knew he had to figure out something, anything. Some way to keep Hakkai alive. To keep them together. Whatever happened, he wasn't letting Hakkai die.

He heard a rustling behind him and knew it was his mother. "Very good, Gojyo."

"I don't want your fucking approval." The words were out before he could stop them.

"Oh?" There it was, that dangerous tone in her voice, though it was mixed with something else…amusement. She really had enjoyed this. And that frightened Gojyo far more than anything else. "That is a shame." She came closer, moving towards the desk. "It was quite enjoyable."

Gojyo glared, though not at her. He didn't want to look at her, didn't want to see her face. He was afraid that if he looked at her, he'd kill her. Though killing her was sounding more appealing by the second.

"You can get off of him now, Gojyo."

_But I don't want to. _He couldn't say the words aloud, and he couldn't kiss Hakkai like he wanted to. He didn't want to put the man in any more danger than he already was. God knows that his mother would be delighted for any opportunity to hurt Hakkai more, possibly even kill him now instead of waiting for tomorrow, and Gojyo didn't want to take that chance. Reluctantly, he sat up, though he didn't climb off the desk.

Seeing that her son wasn't going to face her, Mrs. Sha moved into view, high heels clacking on the floor. "I'm having a thought, Gojyo." That never boded well, and he steeled himself against whatever was to come next. "Since you and Hakkai are obviously so close….I think you should be the one to kill him."

He couldn't help it then; his head whipped around to stare, wide-eyed and horrified, at his mother. She simply smiled at him, that cruel smile he knew so well.

"Don't worry. You have until tomorrow to spend together. One last lover's evening."

Gojyo could do nothing but stare at her. He was dimly aware that his hand was clutching Hakkai's thigh, clenched tightly. His other hand was gripping the edge of the desk so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He could feel that hard wood biting into the palm of his hand, the pain muted by the shock of the situation. He really shouldn't have been surprised. His mother had done much worse things in her time. But at the moment, it seemed as though nothing in the world could be worse than this.

Still smiling, she stepped closer, stroking a lock of red hair out of her son's eyes in a mockery of motherly affection. "I'll leave you two alone, then." And with that, she turned and headed for the door, pausing only to look at the two henchmen who had been guarding the door this whole time. "Muryo, Kado….you two stay here. Make sure they don't leave." She smiled. "But stay outside the door. After all…..they have their final farewells to say."

Gojyo looked at the two men, glancing between them. He'd known both of them for years. There wasn't the slightest chance at getting any pity from either of them. Not that it was likely with any of the guards. If any of them helped him, it would definitely only result in Mrs. Sha torturing and killing them instead of Hakkai. And none of them would volunteer for that.

The guards opened the door for Mrs. Sha, following her out. She paused only to smile at Gojyo and Hakkai, giving them a little wave of her fingers. "Have a good night, boys." And then she was gone, her two men closing the door behind her. To Gojyo, the sound of the door shutting was like a deafening thud, the sound of the hammer falling on a death sentence.

"….Gojyo?"

He realized he'd been sitting silent for several moments, and turned to Hakkai. Who still didn't look all too upset with the predicament he was in, though he did look slightly concerned. _Maybe he's not _completely _crazy._

"Yea?"

"Are you all right?"

Gojyo stared. "…..am _I_ alright?"

"Yes."

"….you're going to be tortured and killed tomorrow morning…..and you're asking me if _I'm _alright?"

"….yes?" Hakkai sounded as though this should be painfully obvious. Gojyo shook his head.

"My God, you really are completely crazy."

"Most likely." Hakkai stretched a little, pulling at the bindings on his wrists. "I don't suppose you have any way to undo these?"

"Huh? Oh, yea." Now that his mother was gone, Gojyo saw absolutely no problem with cutting Hakkai free. The bitch could yell and scream at him all she wanted come morning…not that he planned to be there. Or at least, Hakkai wouldn't be there. If he couldn't get both of them out, he'd get Hakkai out. But he was getting distracted again, and Hakkai was once more looking concerned.

Gojyo slid off the desk and fished around in the pocket of his jeans, pulling out his switchblade, and quickly cut Hakkai free.

"Thank you." Hakkai rubbed at his wrists. The skin was red, rubbed raw by the ropes, which had been tied far too tight. He moved to sit up, and Gojyo quickly put an arm beneath his shoulders, helping him. Hakkai smiled. "Again, thank you.

"You're welcome." He couldn't sit there and look at that smile any longer. It was distracting. _Hakkai_ was distracting. He couldn't think straight, and he needed to plan. Plus, it was just plain unsettling, how completely calm and unruffled Hakkai seemed despite the circumstances. Gojyo moved to his clothes, grabbing Hakkai's as well. "Here."

"Thank you." Hakkai took them, beginning to dress slowly and methodically. Gojyo shook his head, stepping into his jeans. He just couldn't figure this guy out, and he asked himself if he really wanted a relationship with Hakkai as bad as he thought he did.

He didn't have to think for more than a second. The answer came back a resounding 'yes'. No matter how bizarre Hakkai may be, there was still something about him….something special.

"….are you sure you're okay, Gojyo?'

Gojyo turned and looked at Hakkai again. "….will you please stop asking me that?"

Hakkai's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because you're the one who's going to….." he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"…die tomorrow?"

He felt as if Hakkai had shoved a hand into his chest and squeezed his heart, hard. "Yes!"

"Is that all?"

Gojyo stared at Hakkai. "…..is that all? Is that ALL?"

"…..yes…?"

"How much more can there be?"

"Well, its not like there's much I can do about it." Hakkai sounded so matter of fact, as if he had completely accepted his fate. And Gojyo couldn't stand it.

"Yes, there is."

Hakkai looked surprised. "There is?" He paused, waiting for an answer that Gojyo couldn't give, finally asking the question. "What?"

And Gojyo had to tell him the honest answer. "I don't know."

Hakkai stared at him for a moment, then smiled. "Well, its very gallant of you to want to try. But I think its pointless."

"Its not pointless!" The words came out much louder than he had expected, bursting forth angrily, and Hakkai's eyes widened, surprised. Gojyo couldn't look at that face, the expression so raw and honest, and he turned away.

"…..you really are upset." Hakkai's voice was very quiet and full of a sense of wonder, as though he couldn't believe anyone would be upset that he was going to die. It made Gojyo furious.

"Goddamn right I'm upset." His hands clenched tight enough to hurt. But he couldn't focus on Hakkai's death right now…it hurt too much, his heart aching, and he pushed the thought away, trying to direct his attention elsewhere. He spun to face Hakkai. "Everything seemed to be going so well. We've been talking and hanging out for months now and its all been going _fine_!" He felt a huge sense of despair. Why now, when they were so close to reaching some sort of turning point, a new level in this friendship of theirs, maybe moving to something beyond friendship….why did Hakkai have to do this _now_? "Why _the _hell did you have to screw over my mom? Didn't you realize she'd fuck you big time?"

"…..seemed like a good idea when it was working."

Gojyo stared. "…you must really have a death wish.

Hakkai grinned. "Maybe."

Gojyo shook his head. He didn't know whether to be amused or angry. It felt like a huge, frustrating combination of the two. "For once I had something in my life that made me happy, some_one_, and now it turns out he's fucking crazy, and it doesn't even matter, cuz my mom's gonna kill him. AWESOME."

Hakkai was very quiet for a moment. "…I'm sorry." He meant it, too. Gojyo could tell. "I'm very, very sorry."

Gojyo shook his head again, getting more and more frustrated. "After all these years, I finally fall in love, and the guy I fall in love with is stark raving mad."

The room fell dead silent, and Gojyo realized too late what he'd said. He was afraid to look at Hakkai, to see the expression on his face.

"…you're in love with me?"

Gojyo winced. He hadn't meant to use those words. Maybe his feelings didn't run quite so deep, but he knew now that they were deeper than he had realized, if he had so easily used that one extra word….the "in" made all the difference.

"I would have thought you needed to know me better to be in love with me." Hakkai didn't sound critical, just curious, and that gave Gojyo the courage he needed to speak up.

"Well, I want the chance to get to know you well enough to be in love with you," Gojyo answered, the words coming out faster and much more irritated than he'd intended. "And now I can't, because you fucked up. You fucked over the yakuza." He still couldn't believe it, even after repeating it. "You're fucking crazy." He paused. "….how fucking crazy are you?"

"Oh, a fair bit, I'd say," Hakkai answered calmly.

Gojyo rubbed his temples. His head was beginning to hurt. "Hakkai….."

"Yes?"

But Gojyo didn't know what to say. The room was dead silent.

"I'm quite interested in you as well."

Gojyo looked at him. "Quite interested?" he echoed. The words made him hopeful, even though they didn't give the impression that Hakkai's feelings ran very deep.

"Yes. I feel...quite deeply. I tried very hard not to. I was doing a job, after all, and I didn't want to get emotionally involved." His eyes were boring into Gojyo; he smiled wanly. "As you can see, I failed." And Gojyo knew then, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Hakkai cared for him, truly cared. He felt better than he had in a long, long time. Throughout the entire time he had known Hakkai, he had been happier than ever before. He had never in his life been very happy. He had never had any real reason to be. Not until he met Hakkai. And then, he had felt those first twinges of hope….hope that maybe, all the flirting was real…that Hakkai had feelings for him. And now he knew for sure. He could imagine only one thing that could make him feel better than this: saving Hakkai's life.

"I'm not leaving you." He was completely adamant about that matter. "I'm not going to leave you alone to die."

"What is it, then, are we going to die together?" Hakkai asked, a wry smile on his face. "Like Romeo and Juliet?"

"No, you idiot, I'm going to get us out of here." Gojyo's voice was half exasperated, but the words were determined. He wasn't wavering in this decision. "But if it comes to it, yes. I'm not going to leave you."

Hakkai's face softened. "Then _you're _the idiot." His smile tender, affectionate.

"Maybe. But that should at least tell you that we belong together."

That made Hakkai laugh. "You provide a compelling argument."

Gojyo couldn't help but smile. "Good. I hope I can convince you of everything else."

Hakkai smiled. "You're beginning to."

And then Gojyo couldn't help it; he had to kiss Hakkai, cupping the brunette's cheek with one hand as he pressed closer. There was only a moment's hesitation before Hakkai was kissing back, and Gojyo was surprised by the fervor in the kiss. There was just as much intensity as there had been in the kisses exchanged earlier that evening, but this time he could feel the affection behind it, as though, once Gojyo had confessed his feelings, Hakkai had been spurred on to share his own emotions. It was as if a window had been shattered, letting light into Gojyo's world for the first time in years, and he felt as though he would never be able to let Hakkai go, only pulling away at last to breathe.

Hakkai rested his forehead against Gojyo's, his breath coming in quick little pants. "Gojyo."

"Yea?"

"…..please…..get me out of here."

Gojyo's heart flew. For the first time the evening, Hakkai actually cared whether he lived or died. And he was choosing to live. "I will. I promise I will."

"With you."

Gojyo wasn't sure he heard right. "…what?"

"I want to leave with you." Green eyes rose to meet Gojyo's gaze, level and steady, but there was a hint of uncertainty there. Hakkai was afraid. "To stay with you."

Hakkai wasn't used to opening himself up this way, offering his feelings or his trust to anyone, and he hadn't known Gojyo for more than a few months. But for some reason, it felt…right. Gojyo felt safe. Gojyo felt like home.

The redhead was staring at Hakkai, eyes wide, and Hakkai shifted nervously, wondering if he'd crossed a line and if it was too late to take it back or laugh it off as a joke. He opened his mouth, not sure what was going to come out, but Gojyo spoke up first.

"Seriously? Of course!"

"I….really?" Hakkai smiled, nerves vanishing instantly, and with that he knew he'd made the right choice. Despite still being in such grave danger, he felt no concern, knowing Gojyo was on his side. Gojyo was the right choice. Somehow, he felt that Gojyo had _always_ been the right choice.

Gojyo was still smiling at him, a huge, beaming, beautiful smile, and Hakkai couldn't help smiling back. He felt slightly foolish. They were acting like a pair of children with their first crush. In a way, he supposed it wasn't too far off. After all, they were a pair of fairly socially inept men who had never really dated (so he assumed, from the past conversations he'd had with Gojyo) and were now, for the first time, confessing their feelings in an incredibly awkward way, as was befitting their somewhat incompetent natures. He smiled. It was strange that two men who were so competent in so many other areas could be so clumsy when it came to relationships.

Gojyo shook his head to clear the fog of happiness away. "Okay. Now…need to figure this out."

"I still don't see how we're going to get out of here."

"Believe it or not, Hakkai…" Gojyo was crouched down beside his jacket and boots, "I'm actually pretty good at fighting."

"I believe it." Gojyo had that sort of air about him. "…how are you at killing?"

Gojyo glance up at Hakkai, who stared back at him, dead serious. "…..damn good." His tone of voice suggested that he wasn't necessarily happy about the fact, but it was obvious that he was being honest. Hakkai nodded.

"Okay. Because we're probably going to need to kill someone to get out of here…."

"I know," Gojyo interrupted, rising to his feet.

"….and believe it or not, I'm not that good at it."

"….actually, that does surprise me a little."

Hakkai smiled. "I know, I seem like a deadly assassin, don't I?"

"No, I'm serious. You seem like you could hurt someone." Gojyo wasn't sure why. Hakkai just seemed sort of….scary. Maybe it was just because he was so damn crazy.

"Oh, I'm not bad…..but I'm nowhere near good enough to take on the yakuza…let alone your mother's personal guards."

"Oh." Gojyo hadn't really thought about that. "Right." He thought for a moment. "…are you any good with a gun?"

"I'm decent, yes."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to take care of these guys at the door. And then, once they're dead, I'm going to give you one of their guns, and we'll make a run for it….okay?"

Hakkai nodded. "Okay." He smiled. "You _do_ know this is crazy, right?"

"Well, what can I say?" Gojyo grinned. "You're rubbing off on me."

Hakkai smiled. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that crazy is catching?"

"God help me." It was then that Hakkai noticed the knife in Gojyo's hand. Gojyo saw where Hakkai was looking. "It was in my boot," he explained. "Mom had the guards take my gun, but she didn't think to check there."

"…you're going up against armed guards with nothing but a knife?"

"…..you got a better idea?"

Hakkai was silent, because no, he didn't.

"Don't worry. If I fuck up, we'll just be back at Plan B."

"….which is?"

"We die together."

"..like Romeo and Juliet?"

"Like Romeo and Juliet." Gojyo moved to grab his shirt, but before he could put it on, Hakkai placed a hand on his chest, stopping him mid motion.

"They were deeply in love, you know. Supposedly love at first sight, a love that would last forever."

Gojyo realized that Hakkai's hand was once again placed over the koi tattoo emblazoned over his heart, and he swallowed nervously.

"Koi, a symbol of eternal love…..one red, one green." He looked up at Gojyo, green eyes meeting red. "…would you be willing to tell me the meaning behind this mark?"

Gojyo returned Hakkai's gaze and saw the anxiousness, the hope, the fear, all written there. "You _know_ the meaning behind it."

A smile broke over Hakkai's face, and this time, _he_ initiated the kiss, soft and deep and lingering. Gojyo savored the moment. If things went wrong, he would at least have this moment to take with him.

Hakkai pulled away. "Let's go."

Gojyo smiled. You may want to put the rest of your clothes on, first."

"Oh." Hakkai smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Right. That would help."

Shaking his head, Gojyo sat down, tugging on his socks and boots, doing up the buttons on his shirt, He pulled on his jacket last, turning to check on Hakkai. The brunette was straightening his shirt, which was covered in blood. Gojyo felt another pang of sadness and anger at the sight of it. Hakkai caught the look on Gojyo's face and smiled.

"It's all right. It doesn't really hurt."

Shaking his head, Gojyo leaned in and kissed Hakkai. "We'll get out of here and get you fixed up." He weighed the knife in his hand. "Now you stay in here until I tell you to come out, okay?"

Hakkai shook his head. "I can help."

"No. You're injured. Stay here and I'll take care of them." Hakkai didn't look pleased, but he nodded. "Okay….you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Taking a deep breath, Gojyo opened the door. Both of the guards were still there. Muryo turned to look at him, grinning. "What….done with loverboy so soon?"

Gojyo had already been angry. That insufferable smirk on the man's face, coupled with his words, and Gojyo felt his blood boil. Before the guard knew what was happening, Gojyo was on him, the knife slashing across the man's stomach. Quickly, Gojyo turned, wanting to get to Kado before he could sound an alarm. He kicked him in the gut, sending him flying into the wall, and then in one swift twist, broke his neck. Turning his attention back to Muryo, he saw the man on the ground. Kneeling, Gojyo brushed aside the man's feeble attempts to push him away, and slit Muryo's throat.

His hands were covered in blood. He wiped them off on Muryo's pants, reaching into his hip holster to get his gun, checking for other weapons and finding a couple of knives. There was a noise and he whirled, gun at the ready, but it was Hakkai, watching him from the doorway.

Green eyes were unreadable, neither surprised nor disgusted, nor pleased. Gojyo didn't know how to read them. "Here." He held out the gun to Hakkai, who took it. "I'm going to check the other guy." He moved to Kado, patting him down and finding several more weapons, including a gun in a holster on his back. He rose to his feet, moving to join Hakkai. "You okay?"

Hakkai nodded. "I'm fine." He was looking at the bodies, examining Gojyo's handiwork. Gojyo began to feel apprehensive. Maybe Hakkai wouldn't want to stay with him anymore. He shook the feeling aside. The most important thing was that Hakkai was safe.

"Come on, we need to get out of here, fast." The men hadn't had time to scream, and the kills had been quiet, so no one would be likely to come any time soon, but it would be best to get out right away. The more time they had to escape, the better.

"Right."

"The door is this way." Gojyo gestured. "Come on." He didn't want to put Hakkai in front or behind him, unsure which way would be safer. An attack could come from either direction in this place. Best to stay side by side.

They walked quietly for several moments before Hakkai spoke up.

"Thank you. For saving me." His voice was soft.

"You're welcome."

"…that was….very impressive." Gojyo's ears perked up. "I've never seen anyone fight like that. You're very graceful."

"…you were watching?" Gojyo asked, surprised. Hakkai nodded. "I thought I told you to stay in the room." But he was trying to hide how pleased he was by the compliment.

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to be there in case you needed help. I wasn't certain how much help I could really be, but…just in case…."

Gojyo smiled, shaking his head. "You really are something." The door was right in front of them…they were almost to freedom.

Hakkai returned the smile. "You as well, Gojyo-san."

"Hey, I told you to quit that." He pushed open the door, leaning out to check that the coast was clear. "Okay, go ahead."

Hakkai moved carefully past him, heading outside into the street, Gojyo quickly following. "Where do we go, now?"

"My bike."

"You have a bike?" Hakkai looked intrigued. Gojyo felt a flutter of pride.

"Yea….a Yamaha Raider. The new ones just came out, but I like my old one just fine."

Hakkai smiled. "I like bikes, but I've never gotten a chance to ride one."

"Oh yea?" Gojyo slipped out of his jacket. "Well then, you're in for a treat. Here." He held out his jacket. "Put this on. It'll protect you."

Hakkai looked as if he'd like to object, to tell Gojyo that he should wear it, but he didn't. He simply smiled and slipped into the jacket. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Ah, here she is."

Hakkai's eyes widened, smile growing, and Gojyo was pleased to see Hakkai look so excited at the thought of riding the bike.

"Here." He offered his helmet to Hakkai. "Take this, and climb on. We're going to be making one fast getaway."

Hakkai took the offered helmet, turning it in his hands, a serious, contemplative look on his face.

"…what is it?" Gojyo asked, concerned.

"….they're never going to stop chasing us….you know that…right?" For the first time all night, Hakkai actually looked upset. Worried. "I'm afraid I've put you through terrible trouble."

"Hakkai, don't." Gojyo placed a hand over Hakkai's, and the brunette looked up at Gojyo, surprised. "First of all, I think you greatly overestimate my mother's interest in me. She may be pissed about the money you took from her, but I don't know that she'll care enough to come searching for you, and she definitely won't give a damn that I'm gone. Secondly, we're alive. That's all that matters now."

Hakkai looked at Gojyo. The redhead was smiling. "I have no regrets about this, Hakkai. None. There is nowhere I would rather be right now than with you."

"…Gojyo…" The helmet fell to the ground. Hakkai's arms were around Gojyo's neck and they were kissing. Hakkai pulled back to smile at Gojyo, who gently tucked a lock of brown hair behind Hakkai's ear.

"Besides…..I know a guy who may be able to help us out. He owes me a favor, which is good, or he'd never do it. Guy's a piece of work. Just gotta warn you before we go see him, he's got a bitchy attitude, an itchy trigger finger, and he smokes like a chimney."

Hakkai laughed. "He sounds wonderful."

"Doesn't he just?" Gojyo grinned, scooping up the helmet, carefully placing it on Hakkai's head. "Come on…..let's go, Juliet."

"Hey, why am I the girl?"

"Because I rescued you. That makes you the damsel in distress."

"…fair enough." Hakkai climbed on the bike behind Gojyo. "Ride me off into the sunset, Romeo."

Gojyo laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, I am fortune's fool." And he gunned the bike to life, roaring off into the evening sky, the sound of the two mens' laughter trailing behind them.

-fin-


End file.
